Call Me Crazy
by PuppnReckie
Summary: Souten Raidon is an orphan. She’s a little troublemaker who never seems to stay in one place. Now she’s getting adopted once again. But these new adopters might not know a measly thing about taking care of an 11-year-old girl…but they know enough ab
1. Chapter 1: In My Life

Authorettes's Note: Yep, another one! We just love writing. So we hope you R&R this like you're supposed to!

---------------------  
Call Me Crazy  
Chapter 1: In My Life  
---------------------

"They're all boring! How are we supposed to pick one when they're all boring?" Jakotsu whined.  
  
"I'm sure there's at least one kid here that's a good pick." Bankotsu told him.  
  
Just then some kids looked up from what they were doing. "Souten's back." One informed the others.  
  
"Again? Is she ever going to stay in one place?" another asked.  
  
"Nah. She always manages to come back. Gone a week at most." An older one said.  
  
"Souten, back already, this is the 6th time in 3 months you've been sent back and you've been here almost a year!" A black haired young man exclaimed.  
  
She shrugged. "It's not my fault they don't want me."  
  
"If you acted a little more like a nice girl then they'd like you!"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"So you can get officially adopted and not dropped back off in a week!"  
  
"It's kinda fun. Like a vacation."  
  
"Not fun for me! Just more papers for me to fill out on your behalf!"  
  
"...So?"  
  
"I have a life too ya know!"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
Kouga scowled. "Jakotsu, Bankotsu, conclude your search, we're about to lock up." He told the two guys looking around.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Good, I dun wanna buy a kid anyway." Jakotsu told Bankotsu, pouting.  
  
"We will anyway...if we ever find one." he retorted.  
  
"I don't like kids."  
  
"That's too bad."  
  
"Leave!" Kouga demanded, shoving the pair out the doors.  
  
"Alright, Alright. We're going."  
  
Kouga shut and locked the doors behind him and turned to the kids. "Alright midgets! Bedtime!"  
  
"Ok Mr. Kouga." Most of the kids said, walking to their rooms.  
  
"Odd little pups." He said shaking his head. Ever since he had opened 'Wolves Den Orphanage' he had met some strange kids to say the least. But kids were okay.  
  
The few stragglers finally went to bed.  
  
Kouga's blue eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. "Somehow I get that feeling that...I'm being watched...."  
  
Two sets of eyes disappeared back into their hiding spots.  
  
Kouga turned around. "Oh...I know what's going on...." He said, but, he was lying, he was completely clueless. The two kept silent, watching. "Who's there?"  
  
A small, stifled giggle was heard from under one of the chairs.  
  
Kouga looked under the chair for the source of the sound, and pulled out a young boy, with tanish hair and green eyes by the back of his khaki vest. "Shippou you stupid raccoon!" He cursed.  
  
Shippou just smiled cutely. Kouga smiled. No wonder Ayame liked Shippou so much. "Where's your accomplice?"  
  
"What accomplice?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Spit it out raccoon where's the Thunder Beast?"  
  
He giggled and pointed in a random direction. Then another figure snuck up behind Kouga. "I found the Thunder Beast!" A female voice giggled. A red-haired, green-eyed girl appeared holding Souten.  
  
"Tattletale." she mumbled.  
  
Ayame smiled and ruffled the small girls' hair. "When'd you get back in Souten?"  
  
"A little while ago."  
  
"Oh, brought back again...."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok." She said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, it wont be okay when you're still here 17 years old." Kouga snorted.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"'Cause, when you turn 18 you're on your own."  
  
"Well, that's a long way away."  
  
"...Yeah I know." Kouga agreed taking Souten out of Ayame's arms. "Now, I'm throwing you two to bed." He laughed walking them to the room that they slept in and tossing them into their beds.  
  
She giggled then called to him. "Night!"  
  
"Night you crazy little punks!" Kouga called, then he and Ayame stomped up to their own rooms, the floor above the kids.  
  
"There were two guys here today." Shippo said, chatting. "They might adopt a kid! Maybe you'll get adopted!"  
  
She snorted. "Even if I did...I'd just be back in a week. Always happens."  
  
"Well...they looked really familiar...I think I mighta seen 'em around talkin' to Kouga a while back."  
  
"Well, yeah, that tall one with the triangle-thingies under his eyes, looks like a girl." Shippou laughed.  
  
She laughed too. "Do you wanna get adopted Shippou?"  
  
"Well, tell ya a secret, I'm up fer it, some lady named Ka-go-me came in one day, and was talking real quiet with Kouga, and then I shuffled through the papers and found out she's coming to adopt me tomorrow!" He said flashing a peace sign.  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"I know!" He said smiling. Then he let out a wide yawn. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Then with stretches and yawns they both fell asleep.  
  
"Stand still, Mr. Kouga!" Souten said to the moving man. "How are we supposta play if you keep moving?"  
  
"That's the point!" Kouga whimpered running away from Souten and Shippou.  
  
She frowned for a moment, then got an idea. Getting the other kids to agree was a simple task, and soon they were surrounding Kouga. Kouga gulped, cowering under the stares of all of the kids. A small whimper escaped his throat as they closed in on him. In a matter of moments they had him pinned. "HELP!" He shrieked.  
  
"Great! Now we can play!" Souten said happily, giving Shippou the 'tail' so he could go first.  
  
Just then Ayame walked in. "It's sweet you're playing with the children Kouga, but Kagome's here to get Shippou and its time for lunch."  
  
"Kagome's here!" Shippou said happily, dropping the 'tail' to go greet her.  
  
Kouga jumped up at the moment of distraction. "Thank God for lunch!" He cried bounding into the kitchen.  
  
The other children followed after him to have lunch. "I miss Shippou!" Some of the kids, including Souten, whined.  
  
"Sorry, maybe he'll come around to visit one day." Ayame told them cheerfully. Kouga nodded in agreement as he chewed his hamburger.  
  
[A/N: I am compelling you to review if you liked it. Please review, reviews are like food and I'm a starving Ethiopian! Pleease I beg! I plead! Thank You. Skittlez and Pupp.] 


	2. Chapter 2: I Decide

A/N: Okay, next chapter...A REVIEW WOULD BE NICE cry Pleaasee...we beg! Okay...onward!

----------------------------------

"So how'd it go?" Renkotsu asked, not looking up from the book he was reading.  
  
"They were all boring!" Jakotsu complained. "Where's Suikotsu? Is he going to get more food or what?" He asked the older man.  
  
"He already left."  
  
"Okay." Jakotsu said nodding. He then slid up behind Renkotsu and started playing with his bandana. "So how are you?" He asked teasingly, just to annoy his superior.  
  
He sighed. "I'm fine, though I was better before you came home."  
  
Bankotsu smiled. "Jakotsu leave him alone. Before he turns into super- meanie on you."  
  
"He's lucky I haven't already." Renkotsu murmured, turning the page of his book.  
  
The door opening signaled their other friends' arrival. The 'mother' of the house, of sorts. "So, how'd it go?" He asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu, handing them some bulging grocery bags.  
  
"They were all boring." Jakotsu repeated from earlier.  
  
"I see." Suikotsu mused. "Well...I got everything you guys asked for, in bulk, like you asked."  
  
"Good!" he said happily.  
  
Renkotsu nodded, and Bankotsu smiled. "You're a really great guy Suikotsu. You know that right?" He told him, taking the bags Suikotsu had forced him to carry into the kitchen, where he and Jakotsu began putting up the food.  
  
"Well, it keeps them quiet at least." Renkotsu said, returning to his book.  
  
"Think of it this way, we do all the mandatory work, and you and Suikotsu bring in the money." Jakotsu told him, matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's true."  
  
"But why do we want a whelp around, again?" Jakotsu asked.  
  
"It teaches responsibility." Renkotsu offered.  
  
"It'll give this place some life." Bankotsu added, also agreeing with Renkotsu.  
  
"And the girls like guys with kids...." Renkotsu mused quietly.  
  
"It's not a puppy, Renkotsu." Suikotsu said rolling his eyes good- naturedly. "Besides, you're the only one that needs a girl or is interested in them." He added laughing. Seeing as, Jakotsu and Bankotsu didn't like girls and he was occupied at the moment.  
  
"Hey Suikotsu, if you like your girl so much, propose already, You've been going out for forever."  
  
"I'll propose the day you find yourself a girlfriend, Renkotsu." He offered. "And if you don't find one in a month I was planning to do it anyway, on our 4th anniversary."  
  
He gave a tight nod, and turned a page.  
  
Jakotsu gave them both odd looks, and shook his head. "What is it with men liking women?" He asked himself, walking up the stairs of their large house. It had been Bankotsu's fathers, but when he died it was left the four of them. "I'm going to sleep if you don't mind." He called down the stairs.  
  
"We don't mind in the least!" Renkotsu called back.  
  
"That's an idea, let's go to sleep. I know you have to go to work tomorrow, Renkotsu, and so does Suikotsu, so maybe you'll be in a good mood if you get lots of sleep." Bankotsu said cheerfully, clapping his hands together.  
  
Renkotsu ignored his comment, but got up anyway and went off to his room. Bankotsu ran up the steps to his room, which was right beside Jakotsu's.  
  
Suikotsu was the last to go to bed, shutting the lights as he went to his room.  
  
"Are you goin' to go back?" Renkotsu asked as they were sitting around the table.  
  
"Tomorrow." Jakotsu said eating some cereal.  
  
"How long will it take to officially adopt a child if you find one?" Suikotsu wanted to know.  
  
"A few months if you decide to keep it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well I have to go to work." Renkotsu said, standing up and leaving.  
  
"As do I." Suikotsu said, exiting as well.  
  
Bankotsu got up and grabbed his laptop. "Hey, lets check out Kouga's webpage Jakotsu...we can see what we've got for choices when we go back."  
  
"Sure."  
  
He clicked around until he found a page with names, age, pictures and other information on the adoptable children. "All the same as before." Jakotsu said.  
  
"No, look a new one, Souten Raidon."  
  
"Wasn't she the one who was brought back while we were there?"  
  
"Yeah, Hiten's little sister." Bankotsu agreed nodding.  
  
Jakotsu looked at the picture closer. "Kid seemed to have spunk."  
  
"But...why does it say she's a boy?" he asked confused.  
  
"Cause Kouga's stupid." He told him.  
  
"That's true." He said with a laugh.  
  
"BANKOTSU!" A voice from downstairs yelled.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled back.  
  
"Dinner!" Renkotsu yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Alright, we're coming!" he turned to Jakotsu. "C'mon Jakotsu."  
  
"Wouldn't want to keep the old grump waiting," he said getting up, and they both walked downstairs.  
  
They sat down in the kitchen, just the four of them, like always. Eating, talking, arguing, that was their life usually. And it got rather dull. "You guys are boring." Jakotsu told Suikotsu and Renkotsu.  
  
"Good, that means I'm doing my job." Suikotsu told him.  
  
Jakotsu smiled as Renkotsu glared at him. "Stupid old grump, that's what you are." Jakotsu informed him.  
  
He huffed. "I'm not old." Renkotsu protested. "I'm only 24."  
  
"You're older than me, so you're still considered old." Jakotsu told him.  
  
"Suikotsu is older than me." Renkotsu protested.  
  
"So? He's cooler than you." Jakotsu said, sticking his tongue out at Renkotsu. "And he's NICE sometimes."  
  
Suikotsu just shrugged smiling a little. "I'm nice sometimes!" Renkotsu protested.  
  
"Really? Name one time you were nice." Jakotsu said.  
  
"Well, I...." He stopped, unable to think of anything.  
  
"Exactly." Jakotsu said pointedly.  
  
"...Stop it Jakotsu." Bankotsu said smiling a little.  
  
"Alright." He said pouting a little.  
  
"Loser." Renkotsu teased.  
  
"Well," Jakotsu said to him. "I'll bet that when we do get a kid, you won't be able to get him or her to actually like you."  
  
"I bet I can." Renkotsu countered. "I'll give you twenty bucks if this thing don't like me in a week of getting it. And I'll do all your shares of housework...for a month."  
  
"And I'll do the same if it DOES like you."  
  
"And remember our deal Renkotsu, you get a girlfriend, and I propose to Kikyou." Suikotsu interjected.  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "Welcome to my life." He muttered to himself.

-----------------------  
  
Review Dagnabut!! PLEEEASSE???  
  
Skittlez & Pupp


	3. Chapter 3: 'Best Friends' Means

A/N: Yes, reviewers...Hiten and Manten did die in this story, that will be explained in a later time, it was supposed to be a prologue, but, it wasn't. But the circumstances strongly involve Bankotsu and co. in a way so you'll have to find out yourselves...read...review and enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Chapter 3: _'Best Friends' Means..._  
-----------------------------------------

"Ready to go?" Bankotsu asked, finishing his breakfast.  
  
"You know..." a tired Jakotsu mumbled. "Some of us LIKE sleeping late...."  
  
"Well we have things to do today." Bankotsu replied.  
  
"I know...we're buying a kid this time right?" He replied. "Cause if it's just a waste like last time I'm gonna be mad." He added with a yawn.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to check them out again, and hopefully find a good one to adopt."  
  
"That's nice." He mumbled through a mouthful of toast.  
  
"Well let's go then!"  
  
Jakotsu got up stretching and followed Bankotsu out, back to the car and back into the Wolf's Den Orphanage. Where, as usual kids were running around playing with various things and throwing said various things at Kouga as he came to greet them.  
  
"Nice to see you again. Are you planning on adopting this time, or just looking around again?"  
  
Jakotsu was about to answer when something slammed into his leg; he looked down to see a little kid with dark red eyes staring up at him innocently. Hiten's dark red eyes, he noted.  
  
"Souten, apologize." Kouga scowled.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Pretty guy...I didn't mean too." She replied plastically.  
  
"No harm done." He replied.  
  
"Cool." She said standing up and shrugging.  
  
And his attitude, he added to his mental file of the child.  
  
Kouga caught Jakotsu's eye and nodded. "She's the mini-Hiten, aren't you Souten?"  
  
She nodded. "He was my older brother."  
  
"Yeah, he was a good friend of mine." Bankotsu interrupted. "Before you were born even."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"We have a winner!" Bankotsu exclaimed smirking. "Souten, wanna come live with us?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Sign here." Kouga said shoving a clipboard at Bankotsu, he, Jakotsu and Souten all signed and handed it back to him. "She's yours, we'll check up in two weeks to see if you wanna keep her."  
  
"Alright."  
  
A young boy ran up to Souten. "Hey, Souten! Getting adopted again?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, do you think you could manage to stay over a week? I bet Seiji my snack that you'd last longer." he said, grinning cutely.  
  
"Sure, I'll stay a day over." She replied, grinning back.  
  
"I think you're gonna stay way over a week shorty." Bankotsu replied smiling. "And I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship...."  
  
"We'll see," she said, grinning to show she was kidding.  
  
They walked out to Bankotsu's car. "So, Souten, shall we head home?"  
  
"Sure, can I drive?"  
  
"Not my baby...." Bankotsu said standing almost defensively in front of his car.  
  
"I was kidding! I'm too young, anyway."  
  
"You're what? 11?"  
  
She nodded. Jakotsu smirked. "Wont Renkotsu just love what we brought home?" He asked as they drove back home.  
  
"He'll be thrilled."  
  
"Who's Renkotsu? What's going on?" Souten asked from the back seat.  
  
"You'll see...." Jakotsu said with a smirk.  
  
"Um...okay."  
  
They got home to find Renkotsu sitting in the living room watching TV. Suikotsu was still asleep, which was unlike him, but it was Saturday so no one really cared.  
  
"You're back." Renkotsu noted.  
  
"And we brought a surprise!" Jakotsu squealed happily.  
  
"An all-expense paid trip to Hawaii?"  
  
"No! We bought a little sister!"  
  
He looked at her from the couch. "Don't you mean little 'brother'?"  
  
Jakotsu decided to humor his superior. "Yup...its a boy."  
  
He nodded. "Good. Nice to meet you, kid."  
  
"Gotta name?"'  
  
"Souten."  
  
"Renkotsu," he supplied. "Suikotsu's over there. Why don't you go wake him up?"  
  
A faint yawn answered his question, their brown haired companion had just woken up, his hair, which was usually neat, was unkempt and all over his face at the moment, giving him a very messy appearance. "Who's the little one?" He asked with another yawn.  
  
"Souten, Bankotsu's adoptee."  
  
She waved at him with a small smile. He smiled back.  
  
"Right, we get to have another boy in the house." Renkotsu said.  
  
Suikotsu raised an eyebrow, and winking at Souten said, "Yeah, another boy."  
  
Souten just smiled innocently.  
  
"Why don't we show the kid his room?" Renkotsu asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! C'mon Souten I'll show you your room!" Bankotsu said with a smile, taking Souten up to one of the rooms.  
  
"Good going so far." Jakotsu quipped. 'At this rate sh-he'll hate you by tomorrow." He said, catching himself in time.  
  
Renkotsu hadn't noticed that though. "Oh really? We'll see about that when the time comes."  
  
"He said s-he'd come down after he got his computer set up." Bankotsu said. "Spitting image of Hiten...." He mused with a smirk.  
  
"He's probably going to be just as bad a smart-ass."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Maybe if you don't influence him he'll turn out to be nice." Suikotsu said with a small smirk, easily adapting to calling Souten a boy.  
  
"The only one that could influence him badly is Jakotsu, and we sure as hell don't want the kid to turn out like him!" Renkotsu snapped smirking.  
  
"That's enough, guys. You don't even know the kid yet." Bankotsu said calmly.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
"He guys whatcha talking about?" Souten asked sliding down the railing of the stairs and landing on her feet.  
  
"You." Renkotsu said nonchalantly.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You're short."  
  
"We haven't had someone shorter than Bankotsu here in a long time."  
  
"I'm tall for my age." She pouted.  
  
"Still short, but that's ok."  
  
"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being short." Bankotsu supplied.  
  
"How tall are you Bankotsu?" She asked curiously.  
  
"About 5'4."  
  
"The tallest of us being 6'5...." Renkotsu mumbled. "Not me though. Souten, you're what? 4'10?"  
  
"5 foot."  
  
"Close enough."  
  
"Two inches off, Renkotsu." Jakotsu teased. "And you're supposed to be one of the smart ones."  
  
"I don't see you taking any guesses." he retorted.  
  
"I'm smart enough not to."  
  
He snorted. "Whatever you say."  
  
"Now, boys, no fighting." Suikotsu interjected with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, mom." Renkotsu mumbled.  
  
Souten looked up to Bankotsu. "Is it always like this?" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah. Only this time they're just joking around." He told her.  
  
"They actually argue worse than this?"  
  
"Yep, this is one of their better days actually."  
  
"Have they ever been in fist fights?" She asked curiously.  
  
He snorted a little. "Ever? More like almost daily."  
  
"Really? How bad?"  
  
He thought for a moment. "I'm pretty sure Renkotsu threw Jakotsu out of a window at one time...."  
  
"You're joking!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"This is gonna be my favorite family yet."  
  
[Next day At Lunch]  
  
"Hey, kid, pass that?" Renkotsu asked Souten gesturing to a plate.  
  
She passed him the plate. "Here."  
  
"Thanks. Y'know, you're not all that bad for a little guy."  
  
Souten laughed a little, the rest of the guys did too. "Um, Renkotsu, hate to break it to ya, but, I'm a girl!"  
  
He choked on what he was eating. "You're a what?"  
  
"Female! Girl! Not a boy!" She said through her laughter.  
  
"But...." he looked at his laughing friends. "What part do you all have in this?"  
  
"We knew she was a girl, that's all."  
  
"It was completely up to Souten to tell you or not, and she didn't."  
  
"Humph...I'm goin' up to my room." he muttered, getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
Once he disappeared everyone burst into full-out laughter. "That was classic!" Jakotsu exclaimed through his laughter.  
  
Even Suikotsu was laughing. "I'll have to admit, I'd never have thought he would be that dense."  
  
Bankotsu wiped a tear away from his eye. "I'm pretty sure he's pissed."  
  
"You're pretty sure?" Jakotsu said laughing.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Well I'm 100 percent sure!"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"He never ceases to cause amusement...."  
  
"Um...." Souten started. "Do I have to go to school?"  
  
"Of course," they chorused.  
  
"Ok. Not that I wanna."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Souten! Time for school!" Bankotsu called into her room. She grumbled from under her covers and started snoring again.  
  
"C'mon, chibi-Hiten, up." he said, picking her up out of the bed.  
  
She looked at him bleary-eyed. "Get my red and black Happy Bunny 'Cute But Kind of Evil' shirt, a pair of my pants and my combat boots, I'm going to take a shower." She told her squirming out of his grip and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Uh...ok?" he said, a little confused, but getting what she asked.  
  
She took what he gathered before disappearing into her own, private bathroom and taking a shower, she came out a few minutes later trying to fix her hair. "Damn...I could never do it like Hiten." She cursed.  
  
"Want me to help?"  
  
She eyed his almost waist-length braid and nodded. "Alright, sit." he gestured, and after she had sat down on the bed he fixed her hair.  
  
"Thanks Bankotsu!" She exclaimed happily, giving him a small hug before running down for breakfast.  
  
He smiled and went down after her.  
  
"'Morning, Chibi." Jakotsu said, using his nickname for her.  
  
"Good morning snake bite." She retorted sticking her tongue out at him. Seeing as she had seen the pet snake he kept in his room, and his snake-obsession. "Now...Suikotsu, who's my teacher again? What's the room number?" She asked turning to Suikotsu.  
  
"Mr. Myouga, room 7.: He said with a small smile. She had already asked at least 3 times.  
  
"And I can just call the hospital where you work if any injuries occur?"  
  
"Yeah." He said nodding. "Hopefully they won't, though." he added.  
  
"And if I am forced to call ask for you or...what's her name again?" She asked him.  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
She finished her breakfast. "Okay you guys, I'm ready, take me away!" She said, over-dramatically, to Jakotsu and Bankotsu.  
  
"Let's go then." Jakotsu said, leading them out.  
  
They got out to Bankotsu's car and hoped in. "You're not driving Jakotsu." Bankotsu told him in a firm commanding voice.  
  
"Aww...ok...."  
  
Bankotsu got in and they began their drive to Sengoku Middle, where Souten would be in the 6th grade. "Hey! Shippou goes here!" She exclaimed, remembering what Shippou had told her last night online.  
  
"Is he a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah, he got adopted the day before me by some lady named Kagome Higurashi. He's a good friend."  
  
She nodded as she slid out of the car...eh...truck. "Bye Bankotsu! Bye Jakotsu!" She called waving to them and walking to the dull brick building. She searched for her orange haired friend and found him with three black haired kids and one white haired girl. She ran over to him with a smile. "Shippou!" She called in his ear, causing him to jump.  
  
He turned. "Souten!"  
  
"Hey! Who're your friends?"  
  
"My new brother, Souta, Rin, Kohaku, and Kanna. Guys," he said turning back to them. "This is my friend Souten."  
  
They all waved and she waved back. "So whose class are you in Shippou?"  
  
"Mr. Myouga."  
  
"Same!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
She pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and looked it over. "What other classes do you have?" She asked.  
  
"Mr. Myouga, homeroom, Mr. Toutousai, Social Studies, Mr. Mukotsu Science, Mr. Jaken, Math, and Mr. Myouga, Literature and Mr. Taiyoukai, gym."  
  
"Those are all my classes!" She told them smiling.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"There is the bell." Kanna finally spoke her face and voice deadpan. They all got up and walked to class, Mr. Myouga taking hold of Souten as she tried to take a seat.  
  
"Well, you must be Souten." he said cheerfully.  
  
She nodded mutely.  
  
"I remember teaching your brothers. Class," he said turning towards the rest of the group. "This is Souten, she'll be joining us this year."  
  
"Hey," they all muttered before she walked over to sit beside Shippou. The bell rang again, and they trooped to gym.  
  
"HEY MIDGET!" A silver haired man called to Shippou. "HEADS UP!"  
  
"I'M TELLING KAGOME IF YOU HIT ME WITH THAT INUYASHA!" Shippou squealed.  
  
"That's the gym teacher?"  
  
"And my new sisters boyfriend." Shippou groaned. "He's so rude to me! He's nice to Souta!"  
  
"He just needs to get to know you, that's all." Souta said helpfully.  
  
Their gym teacher walked over. "Who's the new kid?"  
  
"This is Souten Raidon." Shippou informed him.  
  
"Oh, the Thunder Brat, Hiten and Manten's little sister."  
  
"Yeah." Souten told him smirking. "I have new big brothers now too."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu." She told him.  
  
"The Shichinin group?" he snorted. "Have fun." he said, before walking off to check on the other kids.  
  
"Jerk." Souten muttered loudly after him.  
  
"So we agree." Shippou said.  
  
"Who're they?" Souten asked pointing to a group of rather menacing looking kids on the other side of the gym.  
  
"Kageromaru, Juuromaru, Goshinki, and Hakudoushi...the school bullies...you don't want to get on their bad side...."  
  
The said group of bullies decided to walk over at that moment. Hakudoushi seemed to be their leader, judging by the smirk he wore. Shippo and his friends exchanged nervous looks.  
  
"Uhh...we'd better...get going...." Shippou said, his group starting to edge away.  
  
"C'mon Kitsune, don't be afraid." Hakudoushi taunted.  
  
"Leave him alone." Souten said, stepping in front of him.  
  
"What DO we have here? A Raidon and a Kotsu, all in one." He sneered with a laugh.  
  
She just glared at them.  
  
Hakudoushi's smirk remained in place. "Ya know, Souten, you're tough, you shouldn't be hanging around these losers. You could end up like Hiten and Manten did."  
  
She bristled. "Leave my family out of this."  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Then I'll make you."  
  
"Well, I thought you'd say that," he laughed. "You against us? How do think it'll look?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"She won't be alone." Kohaku countered. "Me, Kanna, and Shippou will help her."  
  
"We will?" Shippo squeaked. "Uh, I mean. Yeah, we will!"  
  
Kanna gave a flat expressionless nod.  
  
"Thanks, guys." Souten said.  
  
"Okay," Shippou started. "Kanna, take Kageromaru, he's the smallest, Kohaku you take Goshinki, he's your size, I'll take Juuromaru and that leaves Souten Hakudoushi, is that clear?" He snapped sounding like a strategical genius at work, his voice low so the enemy couldn't hear.  
  
The group gave small nods. They faced their opponent, waiting for the first move. Souten made the first move, her small fist flying straight towards Hakudoushi's face. Hakudoushi cursed outloud for not dodging and returned the favor, hitting Souten right in the nose. 'Pretty sure that's broke.' She thought angrily.  
  
They circled warily, watching for the other to make a move. Around them the others were throwing a few punches and kicks. Hakudoushi threw another punch before an angry voice caught them off guard. "HEY BREAK IT UP!"  
  
They instantly parted. "I'm not gonna report this to the office, but...ugh, Souten clean up that nose, Shippou you're bleeding and Kohaku you're a mess!" Inuyasha snapped at them.  
  
"Yes, sir," they all mumbled.  
  
"Call Suikotsu." He told Souten. "He'll clean ya all up."  
  
She nodded, and they all walked off. Her mumbling, "It's not over."  
  
Inuyasha turned to Hakudoushi and his brothers. "Don't even get me started on you four." He snapped.  
  
Hakudoushi mumbled something.  
  
"What was that punk?!"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
"Good, get outta my sight."  
  
They walked off.  
  
Souten reappeared beside Inuyasha. "He'll be here in a few minutes." She told him; her voice sounding very strained through her broken nose.  
  
"Alright."  
  
She cleaned what blood she could off of her before Suikotsu arrived with a black haired woman she could only assume was Kikyou. "Suikotsu!" she said, going over to him.  
  
"What happened? You wouldn't tell me much on the phone."  
  
"They got into a fight." Inuyasha said indicating to Shippou and Souten's group.  
  
"They insulted my family!" Souten protested.  
  
Kikyou knelt down to her level and put an icepack on Souten's nose. "It's only broken in one place, it'll heal in about a week." She told her softly.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kikyou then walked over and started cleaning all the other various cuts and bruises while Suikotsu talked to Souten. "I haven't called Jakotsu and Bankotsu yet, because Bankotsu would worry himself to death like he did when Renkotsu and Jakotsu went through that window, and he'd probably destroy the kitchen...again."  
  
Souten nodded. She knew enough about her new brothers to know that he'd do that.  
  
"Okay, to your next classes...." Inuyasha called.  
  
"I have to go, Suikotsu. See you later," she said, walking off with the others.

--------------------

Review for more!!!!!!

--------------------

Skittlez and Pupp


	4. Chapter 4: I Pull the Trigger

A/N: thanks to all our reviews! Nothing to say right now so onto the story!!!

------------------------

"WHAT?!" Bankotsu yelled when Souten had exclaimed what happened. She kept her head down.  
  
"Did you kick ass Souten?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"Yeah. Got 'im good in the face."  
  
"Just like Hiten...."  
  
She beamed at being called 'like Hiten'.  
  
"And Kikyou fixed your nose up as best she could?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Bankotsu sighed. "Well...speaking of Kikyou she's coming over for her weekly 'I have to make sure your living well' visit...her grandmother works with Social Services and she'll be over here next week to check on you!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Just then Kikyou walked in, looking basically the same as she had when Souten had seen her that morning but she was wearing casual black pants and a white top. "Hello Bankotsu." She greeted him.  
  
"Kikyou," he said with a nod.  
  
"How are you?" She asked.  
  
"Good. Yourself?"  
  
"Good," she replied. "Can you cook yet or am I making dinner?" she asked with a tolerant smile.  
  
"You're making dinner..." he said, sort've embarrassed.  
  
"I'll help." Suikotsu offered entering the kitchen. Kikyou shooed Souten and Bankotsu from the kitchen and shut all the doors.  
  
"I have a feeling they're not just making dinner." Jakotsu replied as he flipped channels.  
  
"You're not alone on that one." Renkotsu muttered.  
  
Souten decided to play innocent. "What else would they be doing?"  
  
"Eh...we'll tell you when you're older."  
  
"I'm almost a teenager!" She protested.  
  
"Still too young."  
  
"Its probably nothing I haven't seen Hiten do!"  
  
"Uhh.... That's...." Bankotsu started.  
  
"Disturbing." Renkotsu finished.  
  
"But then he locked me out of the room after it went so far...."  
  
"Exactly. So we'll tell you more when you're older."  
  
"Hiten already gave me that talk." She responded. "They wouldn't be doing that would they?! In the KITCHEN?!"  
  
Silence occurred, proving Souten's accusation. "EWWWW!"  
  
"See what I mean? You're too young."  
  
"No...it's just...ew...I mean around food! Though I really doubt they're doing that much...."  
  
"I say we order pizza." Jakotsu offered.  
  
"I can usually hear when Hiten's doing that."  
  
"...Hear...."  
  
"Way ahead of you Jakotsu!" Suikotsu called from the kitchen. "Pizza will be here in 30 minutes." He said coming out of the kitchen, followed by Kikyou.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
Suikotsu turned to Souten with a small smile. "We were doing nothing o the sort in the kitchen." He told her sitting down.  
  
"Suuuure."  
  
"Well we weren't!" He protested, blushing a little.  
  
She just nodded.  
  
The pizza came; it was Renkotsu's turn to go get it. He was already in an unpleasant mood and the pizza girl was overly perky. He got the three pizzas with one arm and gave her the money, she walked away and he slammed the door shut. "Stupid teenagers." He mumbled setting the pizzas down.  
  
"PIZZA!" She cried happily, taking a slice.  
  
They all got a slice and chatted amongst each other.  
  
"Renkotsu, change the channel!" Jakotsu whined.  
  
"I don't wanna watch those stupid music videos!" He grumbled.  
  
"But I do!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I do!"  
  
"So?" Renkotsu snapped.  
  
"So change the channel!"  
  
"Again, why should I?"  
  
"Guys, that's enough." Bankotsu snapped.  
  
"Yes Bankotsu." They grumbled. Suikotsu and Kikyou were taking part in their own little conversation, ignoring the others.  
  
Souten snatched up the remote from Renkotsu and changed the channel to what Jakotsu had wanted to watch music videos.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Souten was ignoring him; the song playing was too good to have to listen to Renkotsu whining. So Renkotsu went ignored through the rest of dinner, and often Jakotsu would burst into random tidbits of song.  
  
After dinner was over, and Souten had finished whatever work she had to do, Bankotsu called over. "Time for bed, Souten!"  
  
"Really? It's only 10:30!" She protested.  
  
"Still time for you to go to bed."  
  
"Okay," she pouted, and then she broke into a run up the stairs and into her room. "NIGHT!" She called from the door before diving into the covers.  
  
"Night!" Bankotsu called at the same time as Renkotsu muttered "Strange kid."  
  
"Renkotsu! Clean up the bathroom after you take a shower! You leave grease stains everywhere!" Jakotsu called walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"You try working on cars all day, freak! Then we'll see who leaves the grease stains!"  
  
"I was just making a suggestion! Don't get so pissy!" Jakotsu snapped.  
  
"Then just don't make any suggestions." Renkotsu retorted.  
  
"Well I'm sorry you're a grease rat."  
  
"Well I'm sorry you're a freak."  
  
"God stop calling me that! I have a name!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"USE IT!"  
  
Souten was sitting up in her bed, listening to the fighting occurring below her. 'How can people who live in the same house fight so much...?' she wondered.  
  
The screaming continued, and got louder and harsher. She was sure a fistfight would ensue at this rate. She walked out of her room to see Renkotsu and Jakotsu still yelling at each other. Renkotsu seized something from a table and threw it at Jakotsu, but he missed, nearly hitting Souten.  
  
That frightened her. Running back into her room and shutting the door behind her, she dove under the covers of her bed and huddled there.  
  
Jakotsu blanched as the lamp nearly hit him in the side of the head. He glared at Renkotsu, standing his ground. "I'm. Not. Scared of you." He told him.  
  
"I. Don't. Give. A. Crap."  
  
"What is your damn problem?" Jakotsu snapped at him. "You just snap at me all the freaking time!"  
  
"You annoy me," he said simply.  
  
"I don't TRY to!"  
  
"You don't have to TRY. You just DO!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry you can't have an ounce of respect for me just because of the way I am!" He retorted.  
  
"That's fine with me!" he yelled, going to punch Jakotsu in the face.  
  
Bankotsu stopped him. "Renkotsu, cut it out!"  
  
"Oh sure, take the freak's side!"  
  
"That's not it!"  
  
"Then what is it?!"  
  
"There's a kid living here now!"  
  
"SO?!"  
  
"So imagine how she would act if she was seeing her guardians act like this!"  
  
Renkotsu stopped and sighed. "Okay fine." He grumbled, stomping up to his room.  
  
"Good. Now I'd better go check on her...." Bankotsu said, going up to check on her.  
  
"Souten? You ok?" he asked, knocking on her door.  
  
Souten was curled up in her bed whimpering upon hearing the commotion below. He opened her door and peeked in. Seeing her, he came over. "So you heard the whole thing? Poor kid...."  
  
"Is Jakotsu okay?" She asked him.  
  
"Yeah, he's fine. It broke up before anything serious happened."  
  
"He sounded really upset." She stated coming out from under her covers a little.  
  
"He doesn't like the fact that Renkotsu hates him."  
  
"Why does Renkotsu hate him?"  
  
"Who knows? Renkotsu basically hates everyone and everything."  
  
"Jakotsu said something about 'the way he is' what does he mean?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well...Jakotsu likes guys."  
  
"Like he's gay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are YOU gay?"  
  
"Yes...but don't go telling Renkotsu." he said with a serious look on his face. "We have enough destruction going on in this household already."  
  
"Are you and Jakotsu...ya know...?"  
  
His face turned a shade of red. "Yes...."  
  
"Awww!"  
  
His face remained red. "Like I said, don't go telling anyone."  
  
"Okay I promise I won't tell."  
  
"Alright. Now it's time for you to get some sleep," he said, ruffling her hair a little.  
  
"Okay Bankotsu." She said getting back under her covers and closing her eyes. Bankotsu left the room to find Jakotsu waiting by his bedroom door.  
  
"You ok?" he asked Jakotsu.  
  
"Fine. How's the shrimp?"  
  
"She's doing good. Though she did hear the fight, and was a little scared."  
  
"Why was she scared?"  
  
"You guys were fighting. Loudly and violently. Who wouldn't be?"  
  
Jakotsu hugged his companion briefly. "And now I'm tired, later."  
  
"'Night."  
  
[Next Morning]  
  
"'Morning." Renkotsu mumbled as he sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"'Morning." Souten greeted putting a plate in front of him. "I made breakfast," she announced.  
  
"Is it edible?"  
  
Souten glared. "I happen to be a good cook."  
  
"I didn't happen to know that."  
  
"'Morning!" Jakotsu greeted cheerfully, sitting down. "Who made breakfast? Suikotsu's already at work."  
  
"The shrimp." Renkotsu said, gesturing to Souten.  
  
"Oh, is it any good?" Jakotsu asked. "Can Chibi-chan cook?"  
  
He nodded through a mouthful.  
  
Bankotsu joined them and breakfast officially started. "Wow, who taught you how to cook Souten?" Bankotsu asked after finishing his second helping.  
  
"Manten."  
  
"Hiten never was much of a cook." Bankotsu mused smiling.  
  
She laughed. "One time, he tried to cook, and he caught a dishcloth on fire."  
  
"He nearly blew up the school science lab one time."  
  
She chuckled. "He never told me about that one."  
  
"You were...5."  
  
"Well no wonder."  
  
"Yeah...he was like, 12 or 13."  
  
"Did he get in trouble?"  
  
"It was an accident, so, no."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, that's when life was simple."  
  
"Must've been a fun time."  
  
"This moment is getting entirely too sappy."  
  
"No one asked you." Souten retorted.  
  
Renkotsu sighed. "I will dangle you from the ceiling fan by your braid if you do not shut up, shrimp."  
  
Souten glared at him.  
  
"Well, I gotta go to work...." Renkotsu said, getting up and leaving.  
  
"Good." Souten muttered after he left.  
  
"We should bother him at work again." Jakotsu suggested smirking.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Just appearing at his work."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
"We do it a lot."  
  
"So THAT'S why he's so grumpy when he comes home."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Wanna go bug him?"  
  
"Sure!"

---------------------

Wanna see minor-Renkotsu torment? Stay tuned!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty In Punk

A/N: Finally we return with a new chapter for you!

Thanks to all reviewers!

Enjoy and Review

--------------------------------

Jakotsu, Bankotsu, and Souten walked into where Renkotsu worked. Having never seen the place before, Souten kept looking around. "It smells funny in here." She whispered to Bankotsu.  
  
"What else would you expect? We're around cars."  
  
"What do YOU want?" Renkotsu snapped, coming out from under the hood of one of the cars.  
  
"Just came to say hi." Jakotsu said grinning.  
  
Souten looked at the car. "What're you doing?"  
  
"Fixing my car."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Renkotsu sighed [in annoyance]. "The engine blew out...again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"But I wanna know...." She pouted.  
  
"But your just being annoying...."  
  
"I still wanna know."  
  
"Go away." He told the three of them.  
  
"Do we have to?" Souten asked.  
  
"Yeah, do we have to?" Jakotsu echoed.  
  
"I'd prefer it. Go bother Suikotsu or something."  
  
"We don't have to." Bankotsu said simply.  
  
Renkotsu sighed in defeat, what Bankotsu said went, like always. "Fine, just...shut up."  
  
"Alright, we'll just watch." Jakotsu said, and proceeded to watch over Renkotsu's shoulder.  
  
"You really are an idiot aren't you?" He snapped at Jakotsu.  
  
"No, I'm a guitarist." he said smiling.  
  
"Go...sit down somewhere...."  
  
"I don't wanna."  
  
"For you, what I say goes, so go sit down."  
  
"Alright...."  
  
"That goes for you too Shrimp." He snapped at Souten.  
  
"But..." she started, then seeing the look of pure irritation on his face, thought better of it. "Ok..." she said, turning and sitting on a nearby chair.  
  
After a while Renkotsu looked up at one of the clocks. "Can you guys go get lunch?"  
  
"Sure, what do you want?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
"Whatever's good."  
  
"Pizza it is then!" Jakotsu said cheerfully. "Chibi, you stay here. Gotta have room for the pies."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Great, I'm stuck with the Shrimp on my lunch break."  
  
"It's ok, I'll be good." she told him as the other two left.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
She sat silent for a little while, then couldn't help asking a question. "Do you work on other people's cars too?"  
  
"That's what I normally do. But I'm taking the day off to work on my car."  
  
"Cause the engine blew out."  
  
"Again."  
  
"Again," she said with a nod. "What do you work on with the other cars?"  
  
"Whatever's wrong with them."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Brakes, exhaust, engine, oil, whatever."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Bankotsu and Jakotsu chose that moment to return with two large pizzas. "We're back!" Jakotsu sang.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Yeah, traffic was awful."  
  
"Oh well, lets eat."  
  
"I hope Chibi didn't bug you too much."  
  
"I didn't, honest!" Souten piped up.  
  
At that moment, the bell that signaled the fact that someone was coming into the shop caused Renkotsu to look up. A small blush began to creep out on his cheeks as he watched the newcomer. Jakotsu noticed the blush, and looking at who Renkotsu was staring at, realized it was Bankotsu's friend Yuka. So of course, he stood up and waved her over. "Hey, Yuka! Come on over!"  
  
Yuka looked over and started to approach.  
  
Renkotsu immediately started to protest. "T-this is the employees section! S-she can't come over here!"  
  
"Well, that's too bad, no isn't it?" Jakotsu teased. "Because I don't see any 'employees only' sign anywhere besides on that door over there." he said, gesturing to a door that had a sign on it that clearly said 'employees only.'  
  
Renkotsu looked away, the blush growing brighter.  
  
Yuka reached the group. "Hey Bankotsu. Hey Jakotsu." She turned to Renkotsu. "I was wondering if you could work on my car?"  
  
"Well, I, uh, was working on my car, but, uh, sure. I think I can fit you into my schedule." he said, trying to keep his voice in check.  
  
"Why don't you join us for lunch?" Jakotsu suggested. "We've got plenty."  
  
"Well, if it's alright...."  
  
"It's fine, right Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
Renkotsu just nodded dumbly.  
  
"So who's this little kid?" Yuka asked looking at Souten.  
  
"My little sister, Souten."  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister." She said, seeming surprised.  
  
"I adopted her." Bankotsu told her. "Just a few days ago, to see if she could maybe relieve some of the tension between those two." He said pointing at Jakotsu and Renkotsu, who were silently fighting over a piece of pizza.  
  
"Hasn't worked yet." Souten supplied.  
  
"Well, she's a cute one." Yuka said smiling.  
  
Renkotsu and Jakotsu were practically wrestling each other for the pizza, so Yuka did them the favor of taking it herself. "Thanks for the slice you two." She said smiling.  
  
Jakotsu's mouth just hung open.  
  
Renkotsu attempted a weak protest. "B-But..." he then paused. "Oh never mind...."  
  
She laughed a little. "Whatever, there's a whole other large!" She pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
The two proceeded to start on the other pie.  
  
"Men, are pigs." Yuka commented.  
  
"Yeah," Souten agreed.  
  
"This is why life really sucks, I can't drive worth a crap." Yuka noted. "I got into a wreck."  
  
"So that's what's wrong with your car?" Renkotsu asked.  
  
"Nah, its WHY I got into the wreck that's what I need fixed...my brakes are shot."  
  
"I can fix that easily." Renkotsu said, getting business-like  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Where's your car?"  
  
"Out front...."  
  
"I can look at it now, if you want."  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"Alright then, let's take a look." The two walked out of the shop to look at her car.  
  
"I don't think that's what he's looking at." Jakotsu blurted out.  
  
Souten snickered.  
  
"I agree on that one...." Bankotsu said.  
  
"Did you see his face when she came in? Very Un-Renkotsu!"  
  
"He was blushing!"  
  
"Classic!" They chorused.  
  
"And she's not even his age or near it, she's what? 17?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"If it takes more than 20 minutes I'm going out there!" Jakotsu proclaimed.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
"He'll kill you, and we'll watch!" Souten said with a giggle.  
  
"He'd only kill me if he's not working on her car...."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Do you really think they'd be out there doing anything else?!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"She's not one to like guys like him. He's too...dirty." Bankotsu noted.  
  
"Don't let him hear you say that."  
  
"Eh...whatever."  
  
"It's been over 20 minutes!" Souten piped up. Jakotsu promptly stood up and walked outside, and quickly walked back in with wide eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bankotsu asked.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"So?" Souten said.  
  
"There are three possibilities in a situation like this." Jakotsu told them.  
  
"Which are?"  
  
"1. Yuka's kidnapped Renkotsu, 2. Renkotsu's kidnapped Yuka, or 3. The unthinkable has happened." He told them.  
  
"What's the unthinkable?" Souten asked curiously.  
  
"Renkotsu and Yuka are going to Mexico to elope."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What do you think, Bankotsu?"  
  
"I think you're insane..." he said with a grin.  
  
"Then what?!" They're going to meet her mother or something?!"  
  
"No clue."  
  
"Lets go home, maybe he went there and locked her in the basement or something."  
  
"Maybe." They all walked into Bankotsu's car and drove home.  
  
Tacked to the refrigerator was a quick note, stating that Renkotsu and Yuka had taken a vacation to Mexico. "I KNEW IT!" Jakotsu cried triumphantly.  
  
"I can't believe it...he's right...." Bankotsu said shocked.  
  
"Why did Renkotsu go to Mexico?" Souten asked Bankotsu.  
  
"Well, we believe they went to elope," he said truthfully.  
  
"Why Mexico...and...what's elope?"  
  
"Cause Yuka's still a minor, and that's not legal here, and elope is like getting married...secretly."  
  
"Oh...but why would Yuka wanna marry Renkotsu? He's a meanie."  
  
"No idea."  
  
Souten sighed. "I don't understand you old people." She told him. "Suikotsu makes it simple, where is he?"  
  
"Yeah, where'd he go?" Bankotsu asked, noticing for the first time that he wasn't in the room.  
  
"He had to work today." Jakotsu said simply, then there was a sharp knock on the door and Jakotsu and Souten raced to answer it.  
  
"Oh, hi," she said, when she saw who it was. "We're fine. Everything's fine, I've been no trouble at all. Bye now." she said with a grin and started to shut the door.  
  
Bankotsu stopped her and shooed her away. "Hello, Kaede. Want to come in?"  
  
"Hello, Bankotsu, Souten you little brat." She scolded gently. "Yes, I'm here for my first inspection as you know, where are the others? I see Jakotsu, but there ARE still two more right? Haven't gotten themselves shot?" She asked half-joking.  
  
"Suikotsu's at work and Renkotsu's on...vacation."  
  
"Vacation?"  
  
"With his girlfriend."  
  
Kaede looked surprised. "They've gone to elope!" Jakotsu exclaimed.  
  
"We don't know that for certain...."  
  
"We don't even know if she's his girlfriend but oh well." Jakotsu shrugged.  
  
"Um...if you're quite finished I'd like to start my inspection boys." Kaede told them patiently.  
  
"Go right ahead."  
  
She stepped in and looked around, scribbling something on her clipboard and walking into the kitchen; she looked around for a minute before heading upstairs to look at Souten's room. She came back down and looked at Bankotsu. "Was there a fight here anytime after Souten came?" She asked. "I saw broken pieces of something on the upstairs landing like they had just been swept up, what was that about?"  
  
"Well...Jakotsu and Renkotsu got into an argument...."  
  
She 'tsk'ed. "Remember boys, a little quarrel like that might seem like nothing, but that's what got Souten's brothers killed."  
  
"We'll remember to remind Renkotsu of that."  
  
"When he gets back from- where?"  
  
"Mexico."  
  
"As far as we know, at least." Jakotsu added. "We only go by what he wrote."  
  
Kaede smiled a little and Souten pulled at her sleeve. "Are you going to take me away?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Not today, Souten."  
  
"Good I like my new brothers!" She said attaching herself to Bankotsu's leg.  
  
"That's a relief."  
  
Kaede made her way out. "I'll be back next week, be ready for me." She told them leaving.  
  
"We will."  
  
She got into her car and disappeared. "Do you think you got a good report Bankotsu?" Souten asked him, still attached to his leg.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Jakotsu picked Souten off of Bankotsu's leg and gave her a look like 'hands of the property chibi-filth'.  
  
Souten gave her best innocent-chibi look. He put her down and they walked into the kitchen to get some food. "Hey, it looks emptier, have you been snacking again, Jakotsu?"  
  
Jakotsu shook his head. "I told you I'm on a diet."  
  
"Souten?"  
  
She shook her head. "Strange...."  
  
"Oh well, I'm trying to think of a good way to tell the press '24 year old marries 17 year old- honeymoon lasted longer than actual time dating before marriage' sound good enough?"  
  
Souten giggled.  
  
"Sounds fine..." Bankotsu said.  
  
"Hmm...I wonder when Suikotsu will be home so we can tell him the great news."  
  
"Soon, probably."  
  
"Hey! Renkotsu won him and Suikotsu's bet! Suikotsu has to propose when Renkotsu gets back!"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I forgot all about that!"  
  
"What bet?" Souten asked.  
  
"Before we got you, Suikotsu told Renkotsu that if he got a girlfriend within the month he'd propose to Kikyou, and if he didn't he'd wait another two months and do it, and Renkotsu'd owe him something for being a loser- or something." Jakotsu explained.  
  
"Ooh...."  
  
"Oh crap- more people coming to live here after they get engaged."  
  
"Think of it like this, if Renkotsu gets engaged, he'll be too busy with Yuka to bother you!"  
  
"But Kaede's visits would become more frequent after Kikyou moves in and Bankotsu would be related to the social worker!"  
  
"Then she would know us personally and have no reason to take me away." Souten grinned. She had it all figured out, or at least to her knowledge.  
  
"OR she'd see the rambunctious way we really live and have a reason TO take you away."  
  
"Oh yeah...."  
  
"And pray she doesn't come in during band practice, the poor lady would go deaf!" Jakotsu exclaimed flopping onto the couch.  
  
"Then she wouldn't be able to hear your arguments."  
  
"There's that, and we rarely get practice in cause Renkotsu is so damn stubborn- he always thinks he's too busy to practice."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Oi! Suikotsu is home!"  
  
"You going to tell him?"  
  
"Of course!" Jakotsu exclaimed as Suikotsu walked in the door. "Oi! Suikotsu bad news and good news man!" He told him happily.  
  
"Which should I want to hear first."  
  
"Bad news."  
  
"Alright, what's the bad news?"  
  
"Uhm, you lost a bet, Kikyou's gotta move in, and you gotta get married. Good news, Renkotsu and his new girlfriend fled to Mexico to elope!"  
  
"...Who'd have thought...a girl and Renkotsu..." Suikotsu murmured.  
  
"So you gotta get married, nyah."  
  
"Alright. I was planning to anyway, eventually."  
  
"I think four years is plenty long enough."  
  
"Ok...but she'll have to agree as well. I don't plan on marrying her if she doesn't want to."  
  
"Duh." They all chorused. "Ya gotta, get the ring and propose and if she says yes we'll help you arrange the wedding and we can do your wedding singing- thing."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Hehe...I'm gonna write a song about Renkotsu going to Mexico to elope with a schoolgirl."  
  
"Go right ahead."

------------------------------


End file.
